1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor device that is fabricated to include a semiconductor substrate is typically developed to perform a high speed operation at a low voltage. Further, semiconductor device fabricating processes are developed to improve integration density.
Examples of the semiconductor device can include a transistor, a diode and the like. A Schottky diode may be fabricated using a semiconductor substrate can exhibit excellent characteristics at high frequencies and can rely on a rectifying action that occurs at a contact surface between metal and semiconductor.